Amistad
by JoseAntonio111
Summary: Narra las aventuras de Josuke Nakatoni y Atsutane Arishima, dos jóvenes que se convertirán en grandes amigos, y que intentarán alcanzar su gran sueño: convertirse en Shinigami.
1. Fin

Tras un largo y estridente silbido, las compuertas del metro de Ciudad Universitaria se cerraron tras de mi. Había logrado cogerlo de milagro.

Miré en derredor, al tiempo que los vagones comenzaban a tomar velocidad. La mayoría de los viajeros eran jóvenes, como yo, que viajaban hasta la Complutense, apuntes en mano, en vísperas de exámenes.

Pese a que había algún que otro asiento libre, decidí permanecer de píe junto a una de las salidas del vagón. Me recosté contra la pared y saqué mi móvil para ver la hora. Las 11:37 de la mañana. Llegaba tarde.

**AMISTAD 01 - Fin**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de un joven ensartado por un enorme Hollow_

Mis cansadas pupilas se clavaron en el entramado eléctrico que daba cobertura energética al subterráneo. Tres años recorriendo el mismo camino habían provocado que me conociera cada centímetro de aquellos oscuros túneles.

Tras unos breves segundos, el metro comenzó a decelerar, y las mortecinas luces del andén de la estación comenzaron a bañar las paredes del vagón en el que viajaba.

Me coloqué frente a las compuertas, y ante mi pasaron fugazmente los rostros de decenas de desconocidos. _"Pequeñas tuercas insertadas en un gran engranaje llamado sociedad"_, como bien diría una profesora que tuve en 1º de carrera.

Al fin, el metro se detuvo, las compuertas se abrieron, y salí el primero. Odiaba los espacios cerrados, así que ascendí por las escaleras mecánicas a grandes zancadas más por el agobio que se cernía sobre mí que por mi retraso.

Sobrepasé las taquillas a gran velocidad, como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Ascendí los dos últimos tramos de escaleras y al final alcancé la salida. La salida, y ese aire tan puro.

Jamás olvidaré la primera vez que respiré ese aire. Fue mi primer día como universitario. ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces? Pocas cosas. Por aquel entonces también odiaba los espacios cerrados y siempre viajaba a todos los lados con la hora pegada al culo. Pero…

Lo que sí que ha cambiado es toda la gente que he conocido a lo largo de estos tres años. Grandes amigos que espero no olvidar nunca. Aunque, curiosamente, una de las personas con la que mejor conectaba, no lo conocía en persona.

Nos conocimos a través de esa gran red llamada Internet. Templado, serio a la vez que jocoso, y ante todo, un gran amigo. Cristian. Podría decir tantas cosas de él, pero no sabría por donde empezar.

El caso es que habíamos escogido esa mañana, la del 26 de junio, para conocernos.

Tras deleitarme unos segundos más con esa fragancia fresca y libre de contaminación, mis ojos rastrearon la gran explanada en busca de él. Unos pantalones piratas negros era lo que andaba buscando.

A lo lejos distinguí a una persona que parecía esperar algo, y que vestía unos pantalones de ese tipo. Para cerciorarme, saqué mi móvil y me dispuse a llamarle.

Tras presionar el botón, un escalofriante estruendo se alzó tras de mi. Como si yo mismo hubiera activado algún tipo de trampa, dos coches, un Honda Civic negro y un Toyota Yaris azul colisionaron lateralmente. Viajaban en el mismo sentido, pero uno de los dos invadió el carril contiguo.

La trayectoria de ambos cambió bruscamente. El Toyota Yaris saltó por encima de los arbustos que dividían ambos sentidos, y acabó impactando contra un autobús abarrotado de gente, con la consiguiente explosión posterior.

Mientras las llamaradas comenzaban a reflejarse en mis ojos, el Honda Civic invadió la vía pública, llevándose por delante a cuanta gente encontraba a su paso.

Mis músculos se paralizaron por completo. El brillante capó negro del vehículo se aproximaba velozmente hacia a mi, y no supe reaccionar.

Después de eso, y durante unos segundos, no recuerdo nada más. Tan solo los gritos desaforados de decenas de personas y una gran explosión tras todo ello.

De improviso, la conciencia regresó a mi, pero de un modo muy diferente a lo normal. Las personas se presentaban ante mi borrosas, y de un gran número de ellas pendía una férrea cadena que les nacía del pecho.

- ¡Pero que demonios…! – Exclamé.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que de mi pecho también nacía otra cadena. Cuando mis manos se aferraron a ella, sentí como mis pectorales ardían.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Sin ninguna respuesta que pudiera aclarar todo aquello, unos terribles graznidos resonaron en mis tímpanos con fuerza. Caí al suelo de rodillas, fruto del dolor del que estaba siendo víctima. Apoyé la palma de mis manos contra el suelo, buscando mantener la compostura.

Tras ello, sentí como el suelo vibraba. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, alcé levemente mi rostro, para mi desgracia. A escasos centímetros de mi se levantaba un ser de extraordinarias dimensiones.

Parecía más una bestia que un humanoide. Su complexión era delgada, con unas extremidades prodigiosamente largas, y con una aterradora máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Al tiempo que un gran número de graznidos surgían, la bestia empleó uno de sus brazos para machacar los eslabones de mi cadena. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el otro extremo de la cadena permanecía adherida a mi cuerpo.

- Eso solo puede significar que… – Una gota de sudor frío recorrió mi frente. Por un momento parecí olvidarme de la situación en la que me encontraba. - Estoy muerto… – Mascullé entre dientes.

- ¡Exacto!

La estridente voz de esa bestia me sacó de mis obnubilaciones. Quise reaccionar, pero no me dio un respiro. Tras quebrar mi cadena con su garra izquierda, se abalanzó sobre mí con su zarpa derecha.

Nada pude hacer, y sus afiladas uñas se hundieron en mi carne, causándome un indescriptible dolor. Sentía como la vida me abandonaba. La oscuridad se cernía sobre mí.

Todo parecía acabar para mi cuando los graznidos de satisfacción de mi agresor se tornaron en chillidos de lamento. Mi ya pálido rostro quedó salpicado por diversas gotas de sangre negruzca.

Mis ojos, luchando hasta lo imposible, trataron de visualizar a la bestia. No encontraron nada. Misteriosos personajes, ataviados con atuendos orientales de colores oscuros y blandiendo unas katanas, habían tomado la zona, haciendo frente a esas despreciables bestias.

Quería agarrarme a la vida con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya era imposible. Mis dedos, completamente agarrotados, convulsionaban. Pude sentir perfectamente cómo la oscuridad poseía mi cuerpo, cada una de mis células.

Mis ojos se acabaron de nublar, pero con el sentido auditivo aún despierto, pude llegar a oír como esos misteriosos personajes se referían a mí.

- ¡Hay que darse prisa! – Gritaba uno.

- ¡Su conversión acelera a pasos agigantados! – Respondió otro.

- Encargaos de los Hollow. – Dijo un tercero con decisión. – Yo realizaré el _funeral del alma_.

Tras aquello, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo. Mi consciencia me abandonó, y todo parecía ser oscuridad. Aunque aquellas últimas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi.

_"Funeral del alma"_. Estaba muerto por tanto. Me costaba rememorar las cosas, aunque tuve bien presente aquellas teorías filosóficas sobre la separación del cuerpo y el alma. ¿Por qué demonios me tenía que acordar de aquello en un momento como ese?

De improviso, y sin darme cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo, los cálidos rayos dorados del sol bañaron mi rostro. Me protegí de ellos con una de mis manos.

En ese momento, el brillo desapareció. Sentía que estaba tumbado sobre algo realmente mullido, tal vez sobre una fina capa de hierba. Por fin comencé a abrir los ojos.

La primera imagen que vislumbre fue la del rostro de un joven de unos 20 años. Sus grandes ojos marrones e inquietos estaban clavados en mí. El chico se encontraba de pie junto a mi cabeza, e inclinado sobre mi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más cálida y amigable. – Me llamo Atsutane Arishima, encantado de conocerte.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Comienzo

De improviso, y sin darme cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo, los cálidos rayos dorados del sol bañaron mi rostro. Me protegí de ellos con una de mis manos.

En ese momento, el brillo desapareció. Sentía que estaba tumbado sobre algo realmente mullido, tal vez sobre una fina capa de hierba. Por fin comencé a abrir los ojos.

La primera imagen que vislumbre fue la del rostro de un joven de unos 20 años. Sus grandes ojos marrones e inquietos estaban clavados en mí. El chico se encontraba de pie junto a mi cabeza, e inclinado sobre mi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más cálida y amigable. – Me llamo Atsutane Arishima, encantado de conocerte.

**AMISTAD 02 - Comienzo**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de los dos jóvenes sobre un promontorio con un poblado en llamas en el horizonte_

Traté de apoyar una de mis manos sobre la hierba para levantarme, pero no pude. Sentía mis músculos entumecidos. Atsutane abandonó su posición, y dando un rodeo alrededor de mí, se colocó a mis pies tendiéndome una de sus manos.

- Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte.

Mientras me aferraba a su mano para incorporarme, me fijé en él. Su estatura era más que normal, con una complexión levemente atlética. Vestía un conjunto de hakama y kimono de color grisáceo, y de telas algo raídas. Sujeta al cinturón de su hakama permanecía una pequeña daga enfundada.

Su cabello era moreno y corto, peinado con una ligera raya a la izquierda, y con un poco de flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. Bajo unas cejas poco pobladas aparecían un par de ojos grandes y marrones. Una nariz recta y con un perfil curvo daba paso a unos labios carnosos. Por último, una leve capa de bello facial cubría su rostro.

Tomando impulso, y con la ayuda de Atsutane, me incorporé. Ya de pie, mis ojos se quedaron fascinados con las vistas que se levantaban a mí alrededor.

Abundantes matorrales de color verde lima nacían a los pies de inmensos y numerosos árboles que ascendían, orgullosos, hasta donde mi vista no llegaba a alcanzar. El follaje de dichos árboles era espeso, y a penas unos pocos haces de luz podían colarse a través de las copas de esas gigantescas maravillas naturales.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Mi voz tembló al realizar la pregunta. Tenía la boca reseca y me costaba hilvanar las palabras.

- En el bosque de Matsushima, la región fronteriza entre el distrito 48 y el 53, dentro del Rukongai Sur.

El joven se separó de mí varios metros, aproximándose a un pequeño morral que se encontraba apoyado contra la cortaza de un árbol. Lo alzó, apoyándolo contra su hombro.

- Es mejor que nos demos prisa. – Atsutane alzó su rostro, contemplando como los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las copas de los árboles eran ya débiles. – Este lugar ya no es seguro para vagar por él de noche. Sígueme.

Enfiló lo que parecía ser una senda entre altos matorrales de hojas gruesas. Sin dudarlo, le seguí. A fin de cuentas, no era capaz de recordar nada de lo sucedido, y permanecer en aquel bosque no era la mejor opción.

Su caminar era seguro. No vacilaba en ningún momento. Yo permanecí detrás, maravillándome con las vistas que me ofrecía aquel bosque. Aquello parecía el paraíso por la belleza de destilaba el paisaje.

De improviso, la voz de Atsutane volvió a resonar.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este bosque? – Me preguntó a medida que continuaba su marcha.

Antes de contestar, caminé algo más deprisa para situarme a su altura.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo nada. – Traté de ahondar en mis recuerdos, pero no logré hallar nada referente al pasado. Agaché la cabeza, resignado. – Lo primero que alcanzo a recordar son aquellos haces de luz bañando mi rostro.

El joven se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, jugando con el incipiente bello que nacía sobre su barbilla.

- Ya entiendo. – Sin mediar palabra, su mano izquierda se deslizó por encima de mi hombro. – Creo que lo que sucede es que acabas de llegar.

- ¿De llegar? – Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar mi mente. – ¿A dónde?

Atsutane esbozó una amplia y cálida sonrisa, capaz de relajarme.

- Aquí, a la Sociedad de Almas.

Aparté la mirada de él, reflexionando acerca del término que acababa de oír. La Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy muerto? – Formulé la pregunta sin llegar a cruzar mi mirada con la suya.

- Sí. La Sociedad de Almas es el lugar donde descansan las almas de todos aquellos que han fallecido en el mundo mortal.

- Entonces esto es el paraíso¿no? – Mis ojos volvieron a contemplar los bellos parajes que nos rodeaban. – De ahí la belleza de este lugar.

Atsutane espetó una sonora carcajada.

- Ni mucho menos. – Sus ojos miraban al frente con decisión. Algo parecía ocupar parcialmente sus pensamientos. – En unos segundos te darás cuenta de que esto no es ni mucho menos el paraíso.

Se adelantó unos metros, y con sus manos, apartó las gruesas hojas de un matorral. La luz le bañó rápidamente. Al parecer, habíamos llegado hasta la salida de aquel lugar. Sin dudarlo, desapareció tras aquella luz.

No quería quedarme atrás, así que aceleré mi paso hasta llegar a ese pequeño pasadizo. Los rayos de sol cegaron mis ojos durante un momento para, segundos después, revelarme un paisaje horrible.

Nos encontrábamos en lo alto de un promontorio. A lo lejos, cerca de la línea del horizonte, mis ojos alcanzaron a ver un gran poblado. Grandes columnas de humo negruzco ascendían hasta el cielo desde distintos puntos del poblado. Los clamores de batalla reverberaban hasta tal punto, que ambos éramos capaces de escucharlos desde la lejanía.

Atsutane, que se encontraba junto al borde del precipicio, comenzó a hablar sin despegar su mirada del poblado.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Esto no es ni mucho menos el paraíso… – Su voz destilaba una tristeza impresionante.

Sin realizar ningún comentario, caminé muy lentamente hasta alcanzar su posición. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

- ¿Qué le está sucediendo a ese poblado¿Por qué está ardiendo?

- Estamos sufriendo la invasión de un clan nacido en los distritos más bajos del Rukongai.

Rukongai. Antes había mencionado esa palabra. Aparté mi mirada del horror y la clavé en Atsutane.

- ¿Qué es el Rukongai?

- El nombre que recibe el basto territorio que abarca los más de 80 distritos que lo componen. – Continuó su explicación sin apartar su mirada del poblado. – Nuestro hogar, Kushiro, se encuentra en el núcleo del Distrito 48, en la zona sur del Rukongai.

- Ya entiendo. – Afirmé pensativo.

- El clan Shura, nacido en los más violentos distritos, puso en marcha hace unos meses su plan de expansión y conquista de la zona sur del Rukongai. – La tristeza empezó a invadir por segundos su mirada. – Y ahora nos ha llegado el turno a nosotros.

De nuevo, aparté mi vista de Atsutane para dirigirla hacia el horizonte. Bajo las impresionantes columnas de humo, el fuego parecía ir apoderándose del poblado en distintos puntos del mismo. Los gritos de horror reverberaban en el basto espacio aéreo. La situación era desgarrante.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces? – Apunté mientras me dirigía a una escalera que había en uno de los laterales del promontorio. – Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al poblado y defenderlo.

Atsutane apartó por primera vez la mirada del poblado y la clavó en mí.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Sus palabras me sorprendieron por el tono que empleó. Era una mezcla entre rabia e impotencia. Me detuve de inmediato.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? – Señaló. – Ese poblado es mi hogar, y por eso tengo que defenderlo, arriesgando mi vida si es necesario. Pero tú no tienes ninguna obligación para con nuestro hogar.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada!

Atsutane llevó su mano izquierda al mango de la daga que pendía de su cinturón, y la desenvainó de un solo movimiento, haciéndola girar con un solo dedo. Estaba tallada en madera, tanto el filo como la empuñadura.

- Toma. – Me la ofreció, y yo la sujeté con ambas manos. – Aquí acaba nuestro viaje juntos. Te he indicado la salida del bosque, y te he entregado esta daga de madera. No puedo hacer más por ti.

Se dio media vuelta, acercándose al borde del precipicio.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudaros!

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Esta no es tu batalla. Acepta tus limitaciones y márchate antes de que la guerra te alcance a ti también.

Sin mediar más palabra, Atsutane saltó, tratando de ganar terreno para llegar cuanto antes al poblado.

Una pequeña capa de hierba amortiguó su caída. La pendiente era muy pronunciada, y Atsutane emprendió una carrera desesperada cuesta abajo, sorteando los diferentes matorrales y árboles que se levantaban a su paso.

Su mente no cesaba de maquinar.

_Flash Back _

Reunidos entorno a una gran mesa rectangular, se encontraban los altos cargos, tanto políticos como militares, de Kushiro, la capital del Distrito 48. Pese a que sus vestimentas eran de lo más normales, ellos formaban la cúpula de poder del poblado. La crispación era palpable.

- ¡Debemos actuar cuanto antes! – Señaló uno de los asesores del gobernante.

- He solicitado la convocatoria de todo el ejército. – Apuntó el máximo dirigente militar. – Algo más de 500 hombres que defenderán con su vida la ciudad.

- ¿Cuál es el tamaño de las fuerzas del clan Shura? – Inquirió el propio gobernante.

Tras unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, la voz de un hombre comenzó a sonar por uno de los pasadizos que daban acceso a la sala.

- Algo más de 2.000 combatientes.

Los ojos de los asistentes se clavaron en el umbral del pasadizo. Un hombre de gran estatura y cabellos cortos y rubios apareció ante ellos.

- Capitán… – Masculló entre dientes el propio Atsutane.

Se trataba de Kazushige Akaike, ex-Capitán de las fuerzas militares de Kushiro.

- Hay que hacer algo, o de lo contrario el poblado caerá. – Apuntó.

Un gran murmullo se levantó en toda la sala. Los asistentes comentaban la aparición del ex-Capitán Akaike.

- Y tened cuidado. – Advirtió el ex-Capitán. – Se rumorea que el método que emplea el clan Shura es infiltrar a alguien en el poblado que sufrirá el asedio para que lo corrompa desde dentro.

Todo el mundo cesó en sus comentarios, incluido el propio Atsutane, que miraba con admiración a su ex-Capitán.

- No os fiéis ni de vuestra propia sombra.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Mientras que Atsutane descendía por la ladera del promontorio, apretó sus puños con rabia. Un gran remordimiento recorría la totalidad de su ser.

- Lo siento chaval. Pareces una persona noble, pero la situación es muy complicada y no me puedo fiar de nadie. – Por la mente de Atsutane se cruzó la imagen de su ex-Capitán. – Fue lo que dijo el Capitán Akaike.

A lo lejos, el humo seguía ascendiendo desde diferentes puntos del poblado. La batalla continuaba en Kushiro.

- ¡Esperadme amigos!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Kushiro en llamas I: Holocausto

Mientras que Atsutane descendía por la ladera del promontorio, apretó sus puños con rabia. Un gran remordimiento recorría la totalidad de su ser.

- Lo siento chaval. Pareces una persona noble, pero la situación es muy complicada y no me puedo fiar de nadie. – Por la mente de Atsutane se cruzó la imagen de su ex-Capitán. – Fue lo que dijo el Capitán Akaike.

A lo lejos, el humo seguía ascendiendo desde diferentes puntos del poblado. La batalla continuaba en Kushiro.

- ¡Esperadme amigos!

**AMISTAD 03 - Kushiro en llamas I: Holocausto**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de un joven ensangrentado en brazos de Atsutane_

El Distrito 48, el más extenso del Rukongai Sur, es un vasto territorio cuya capital, por así decirlo, es el poblado de Kushiro. Sus habitantes no son ricos, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco llegan al umbral de pobreza en el que se vive en los más bajos distritos.

Al norte de Kushiro se encuentra el bosque de Matsushima, una región que sirve de frontera con el Distrito 43. Al este y al oeste de Kushiro se levantan, orgullosas, dos hileras de montañas, que sirven de barrera natural con los distritos 41 y 51.

Sin embargo, al sur de Kushiro no hay ningún tipo de obstáculo natural, por lo que la entrada de las hordas del clan Shura fue limpia. El ataque había comenzado hace a penas 15 horas, a primera hora de la mañana.

Atsutane aceleró su marcha. Saltaba de un lugar a otro tratando de evitar los numerosos matorrales y árboles que se alzaban delante de él.

Al tiempo que superó los lindes del bosque de Matsushima, el sol comenzó a esconderse tras la hilera de montañas que se levantaban al oeste. La oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse sobre Kushiro, y sólo la luz de las llamas que abrasaban el poblado iluminaba la noche.

El correr de Atsutane fue desesperado. Mientras daba alcance al poblado, a su nariz llegó el olor a azufre que desprendían las columnas de humo negruzco que ascendían hasta el cielo sin medida.

La rabia invadió su cuerpo, y agarrando con todas sus fuerzas el morral que portaba, penetró en Kushiro a toda velocidad.

La división del poblado era muy sencilla. Un entramado de callejones alrededor de una calle principal que nacía en la plaza central, el punto neurálgico del poblado.

El centro de poder quedaba al oeste de la ciudad. Allí se encontraban los aposentos del gobernador, una pequeña fortaleza construida en roca, al contrario que la totalidad de Kushiro, que era de madera.

Atsutane avanzó a través de los primeros callejones del norte. Estaban completamente despoblados. La carrera del joven era desaforada, y en cuestión de minutos alcanzó la plaza central.

A pesar de que el fuego aún no había alcanzado la zona, la panorámica era terrible. Los heridos yacían en el suelo por doquier.

Atsutane se acercó a un joven de no más de 18 años, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, convulsionando, y con una pequeña manta grisácea cubriendo su brazo derecho. Se arrodilló y depositó el morral junto al cuerpo del joven.

Las firmes manos de Arishima, libres ya de su carga, acariciaron el rostro del jovenzuelo, tratando de secar la sangre que lo mancillaba. Sus ojos reflejaban el horror de la guerra.

- Ofi… – Sus labios se encontraban resecos, y le costaba articular palabra. – Oficial Arishima…

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Akihiro? – Le dijo el Oficial.

Las manos de Atsutame abandonaron el rostro del joven y, con cuidado, levantaron la manta que cubría su brazo derecho. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la extremidad cercenada del muchacho. El dolor invadió al propio Oficial, que cerró sus ojos de inmediato.

Alrededor de Akihiro, los cuerpos mutilados y heridos sumaban ya más de 50 unidades, más del diez por ciento del total de soldados de Kushiro.

El joven Akihiro trató de hablar de nuevo con Atsutane.

- Por favor... – La comisura de sus labios comenzó a teñirse de rojo. – Detén al clan Shura, Oficial.

Segundos después, la energía abandonó al joven, y la emisión de su luz vital cesó por completo en brazos del propio Atsutane.

Una pequeña perla cristalina nació en el lagrimal del Oficial, derramándose por su mejilla izquierda. Atsutane acomodó el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el firme de Kushiro, recogió el pequeño morral y se incorporó, clavando su borrosa mirada en dirección al fragor de la batalla.

Tras apretar su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas, fruto de la rabia, salió corriendo en dirección sur. Según tomaba las diferentes calles, tenía que ir sorteando a los heridos que trataban de llegar hasta el pequeño campamento que se había formado en la plaza central del poblado.

En cuestión de segundos, alcanzó el frente de batalla. Las hordas del clan Shura ya habían penetrado en la ciudad, y su avance era lento pero constante.

Mientras un centenar de hombres repelían, cuerpo a cuerpo, las embestidas del ejército del Distrito 72, más de dos centenares de soldados aguardaban, varios metros detrás de la primera fila de combate, el momento oportuno para realizar una carga memorable sobre el enemigo. Entre ellos se encontraba el ex-Capitán Akaike.

La llegada a toda carrera de Atsutane fue detectada rápidamente por la retaguardia. La esperanza, ya apagada en ellos, renació cual Ave Fénix.

Akaike, que esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando vio llegar a su antiguo subordinado, fue quien tomó la palabra en ese momento decisivo, al tiempo que alzaba su katana de madera en dirección al cielo.

- ¡Adelante soldados! – Tras dar la orden descargando su espada en dirección a las hordas enemigas, el ex-Capitán salió corriendo.

A él le siguieron lo más de doscientos soldados que aguardaban ardientemente ese momento. Momento en que la espada y la velocidad se alían para tratar de romper las filas enemigas.

Sin embargo, la unión entre el fervor por la llegada del Oficial Arishima, y el hecho de que éste se sumara a la batalla, propició que uno de los soldados que aguardaban la carga, no procediera a realizarla.

Como compensación, y viendo que el recién llegado se encontraba desarmado, hizo volar su katana de madera en dirección a Atsutane.

- ¡Haga buen uso de ella, Oficial!

Al tiempo que, sin vacilar, Arishima agarraba la katana en plena carrera, éste lanzó al soldado el morral que había portado la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Llévalo a la fortaleza del gobernador y ordena a todos los que continúen con vida que se dirijan allí de inmediato!

La voz de Atsutane se perdió entre el fragor de la batalla, pero el soldado alcanzó a oír el mensaje completo. El Oficial se unió a la carga, libre ya del peso del morral, al tiempo que el soldado marchaba en dirección a la plaza central del poblado.

La tierra vibraba, como si estuviera expectante ante lo que iba a acontecer. El barro, el sudor y la sangre se mezclaron en una gesta épica. Cientos de pisadas enfurecidas tenían como único objetivo destrozar la línea enemiga.

Cuando la hilera de más de doscientos soldados, con Akaike y Atsutane a la cabeza, se encontraban a punto de tomar contacto con las fuerzas enemigas, los soldados aliados que todavía permanecían en pie en el cuerpo a cuerpo, se retiraron, dejando que el enemigo pudiera contemplar la belleza, y al mismo tiempo, ferocidad de aquel movimiento.

La sangre sobrevoló el campo de batalla. Las macizas katanas de madera, características de Kushiro, se clavaron sobre la primera línea de combate del clan Shura. Cientos de soldados fueron empalados por el ataque de los locales, que comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

La katana de Atsutane se movía con presteza. Se balanceaba el tiempo justo para acuchillar a un rival tras otro, sin ningún tipo de piedad. A su mente venían aquellas palabras.

_Flash Back_

El joven Akihiro trató de hablar de nuevo con Atsutane.

- Por favor... – La comisura de sus labios comenzó a teñirse de rojo. – Detén al clan Shura, Oficial.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Tengo que hacerlo. Por ti, Akihiro. – Entre cuchillada y cuchillada, los ojos del Oficial alcanzaron a ver al resto de compañeros. – ¡Por todos!

En ese momento, dos gigantescas bolas de paja envueltas en fuego sobrevolaron el campo de batalla, impactando sobre dos casas bajas. La madera facilitó que las llamas se propagaran.

El impacto hizo que las fuerzas de Kushiro vacilaran, momento que aprovecharon los invasores para ganar terreno.

Atsutane, presa de la sorpresa por el ataque aéreo, retrocedió, y tras tropezar con un pequeño pedrusco, cayó de espaldas, con tan mala suerte que una plancha de madera de una de las casas atacadas, cayó sobre el brazo con que sujetaba la katana.

Se encontraba bloqueado. Trató de zafarse del peso de la madera, pero las prisas obraron esta vez en su contra, y vio como uno de los soldados enemigos se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Espada de madera en mano, se dirigió hasta el Oficial. Alzó con fuerza su arma, y la descargó sobre él, con la esperanza de que el golpe fuera mortal.

Pero algo se cruzó entre ambos a toda velocidad. Como si un breve y contundente destello luminoso hubiera anulado por completo la oscuridad de la noche durante una milésima de segundo.

Los ojos de Atsutane alcanzaron a ver como una pequeña daga de madera había conseguido bloquear y detener la embestida del enemigo.

Entre ambos contrincantes se había interpuesto el joven que horas antes se había cruzado con el Oficial en el bosque de Matsushima.

- ¿Pensabas que te iba a dar la espalda como un cobarde, Atsutane? – El joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras que repelía la katana de madera de su rival y le hacía retroceder.

Mientras que el Oficial lograba zafarse del tablón de madera, su joven salvador le tendió la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más cálida y amigable. – Puedes llamarme Josuke Nakatoni, y es un placer haberte conocido.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Kushiro en llamas II: Sitiados

- ¿Pensabas que te iba a dar la espalda como un cobarde, Atsutane? – El joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras que repelía la katana de madera de su rival y le hacía retroceder.

Mientras que el Oficial lograba zafarse del tablón de madera, su joven salvador le tendió la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más cálida y amigable. – Puedes llamarme Josuke Nakatoni, y es un placer haberte conocido.

**AMISTAD 04 - Kushiro en llamas II: Sitiados**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de la muralla de la fortaleza, repleta de decenas de soldados apostillados en ella_

Atsutane agarró mi mano con fuerza y se levantó rápidamente, sujetando de nuevo su katana de madera. Yo me limité a girar sobre mí mismo. Ambos encaramos al soldado del clan Shura.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – La rabia que inundó horas atrás el rostro de Atsutane, desapareció parcialmente. – Te dije que huyeras de esta guerra antes de que te alcanzara.

Nuestro enemigo abandonó su posición y corrió hacia nosotros, lanzando un ataque en horizontal de izquierda a derecha. Reaccioné con velocidad, consiguiendo detener el ataque con la pequeña daga de madera.

Fue el momento de Atsutane. Emergió de entre las sombras que proyectaba mi cuerpo, asestándole una puñalada en pleno vientre a nuestro rival, que soltó su arma y retrocedió vacilante.

Atsutane extrajo su katana de madera, totalmente cubierta de sangre.

- ¿Y a dónde querías que fuera? – Dije. – Acabo de llegar a este mundo, y no tengo nada parecido a un hogar que defender. – Aparté mi mirada de nuestro rival, que ya había caído de bruces sobre el firme del poblado, y la clavé en mi compañero. – Lo único que me vincula a este mundo, ahora mismo, eres tú.

Pese a que el tono que empleé no era el más adecuado, Atsutane cogió el mensaje, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

La batalla proseguía. Tras la carga, los soldados locales trataban de contener el empuje de los invasores, pero era complicado. Eran muy superiores en número.

Los gritos del ex-Capitán Akaike se elevaron por encima del clamor de la batalla.

- ¡Retirada a la fortaleza!

Mientras que un pequeño grupo de defensores trataba de ganar tiempo, el ex-Capitán, seguido de unos cuantos soldados, alcanzó nuestra posición.

- ¡Atsutane! – Gritó – Debemos ir a la fortaleza del gobernador. Es el único sitio donde podemos hacerles frente.

- ¿Pero que pasa con todos los soldados malheridos?

Los ojos verdes del ex-Capitán se clavaron en el que un día fuera uno de sus subordinados.

- No podemos hacer nada por ellos, y lo sabes. – Le contestó Akaike.

Había tensión, podía sentirla. Sin embargo, esa sí que no era mi guerra, no podía entrar a valorar las actuaciones de Akaike. De igual modo, tampoco podía valorar la lealtad que Atsutane le guardaba a ese hombre. Sus palabras eran órdenes para él.

Sin mediar palabra, los tres nos lanzamos a la carrera en dirección a esa fortaleza de la que habían hablado. Imagino que es la que vi cuando descendía por la ladera del promontorio.

Nuestros pasos nos iban alejando gradualmente de ese pequeño parapeto de más de 50 soldados que trataban de detener el avance de los invasores. En mi opinión, 50 soldados que Akaike había sacrificado para que pudiéramos llegar a la fortaleza. El tiempo dirá si esa decisión era la correcta.

Llegamos a la plaza central junto a un nutrido grupo de soldados. Algo más de 100 hombres, todo lo que nos quedaba para defender el poblado. Después de comprobar que no quedaba ningún herido en la plaza, torcimos a la izquierda, y encaramos una larga avenida que culminaba con una gran construcción en piedra.

Mis ojos se quedaron maravillados ante tal espectáculo. Sin ser una construcción de proporciones gigantescas, la fortaleza contaba con una muralla de más de 6 metros de altura, y construida de manera circular, a fin de proteger por entero los aposentos del gobernador.

A medida que nos acercábamos, mis ojos alcanzaron a ver la entrada. Un gran portón de madera situado a ras de suelo. Sobre la muralla, y a ambos lados de dicho portón, descansaban dos imponentes torreones, sobre los que ya había apostillados varios soldados.

Nuestro correr desenfrenado llamó demasiado la atención como para que no advirtieran nuestra llegada. Elevaron sus arcos de madera, como medida de precaución, pero una vez que divisaron el ex-Capitán Akaike, la tranquilidad invadió sus corazones.

- ¡Es el Capitán Akaike! – Gritaron. – ¡Bajad el portón!

Tras un breve chirrido inicial, el portón de madera comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Nos quedaban 100 metros para alcanzar la entrada, y el sudor ya comenzaba a impregnar mi cabello. Sentía mis músculos algo entumecidos, lo que provocó que acabara bastante rezagado, a la cola del gran pelotón.

La gran puerta de madera estaba próxima a tocar el firme de la ciudad. Al otro lado, y ya dentro del castillo, alcancé a divisar a una persona de avanzada edad, rodeado de media docena de soldados del Distrito.

El mecanismo de apertura del portón concluyó con un gran estruendo, y nuestras pisadas se empezaron a elevar por encima del gran soporte de madera. Atsutane y Akaike, que marchaban a la cabeza del grupo, se detuvieron ante la presencia del que parecía ser el gobernador. El ex-Capitán tomó la palabra.

- Gobernad…

- ¡Basta! – Oí con claridad la autoritaria voz de aquella persona mayor. – Me temo que no es usted, precisamente, quien me tiene que entregar el informe sobre la situación.

La ira invadió las pupilas de Akaike, al tiempo que la mirada del gobernador se clavaba en Atsutane, que entendió rápidamente el gesto.

- La situación es extrema. Hemos perdido alrededor del 80 por ciento de las tropas disponibles.

- ¿Y qué hay del Capitán Kodonomaro? – Inquirió el gobernador.

- Cayó en combate. – Afirmó angustiado Arishima.

El gobernador rebuznó, tras lo cual, agachó su mirada, pensativo. A los pocos segundos, buscó de nuevo los ojos de Atsutane.

- Oficial Arishima, distribuya al ejército a lo largo de la muralla. – Los inquisidores ojos del gobernador se clavaron ahora sobre Akaike. – En cuanto a usted, marche inmediatamente a la sala de armas de la fortaleza y traiga todas las flechas disponibles.

El gobernador giró sobre sí mismo, encaminándose a la entrada de la fortaleza. Al mismo tiempo, la media docena de hombres que le escoltaban, imitaron sus acciones. El gobernador se detuvo ante tal gesto.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

- Señor, pensábamos que… – Intentó explicarse uno de los hombres.

- ¿Acaso no habéis oído cuál es la situación? – Sus ojos ardían. - ¡Hay que defender la fortaleza a toda costa!

El gobernador penetró en la fortaleza en solitario y realmente enfadado.

El chirriar de la gran puerta de madero al elevarse, desgarró el terrible silencio que habían provocado las palabras del máximo dirigente de Kushiro. Los soldados se miraron unos a otros. El miedo comenzaba a hacer presa de ellos. Fue Atsutane quien se erigió en el líder de la resistencia.

- ¡Muchachos! – Dijo alzando su brazo. – ¡Coged vuestros arcos, subid a esa muralla, y demostrémosles quienes son los soldados de Kushiro!

La noche avanzaba entre preparativos. El clamor de la batalla parecía haber cesado, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía bastante inútil.

La actividad era frenética en el foso que separaba la muralla de la fortaleza. Akaike había depositado en el suelo cerca de un millar de flechas. Alrededor de 10 flechas para cada soldado. Muchas, pero insuficientes.

Según los cálculos que Atsutane gritaba a sus hombres, las fuerzas enemigas aún superan los 1.500 hombres. Aunque todas las flechas acabaran con un soldado, las fuerzas enemigas eran claramente superiores.

Los preparativos ya estaban llegando a su fin. A falta de a penas una hora para que el sol bañara las tierras del Rukongai, la mayoría de los soldados se encontraban ya apostillados en sus puestos.

Logré divisar a Akaike junto a Atsutane sobre de la muralla, justo encima de la ubicación del portón. Ambos dialogaban.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la situación. Las piernas me temblaban por momentos. El frío de la noche penetraba en mis carnes. Me había metido, por voluntad propia, en una guerra cuyo final sería trágico.

El silencio de la noche, hasta entonces sólo alterado por los preparativos para el combate, comenzó a rasgarse poco a poco. A lo lejos, escuché los gritos roncos de una gran multitud. Eran ellos.

De improviso, vi como Atsutane abandonaba su postura, girando sobre sí mismo.

- ¡Amigos! – Gritó.

La respuesta fue contundente. Todos y cada uno de los defensores enarbolaron sus arcos, amortiguando las flechas para preparar el disparo.

Los ojos de todos ellos alcanzaron a ver cómo, en lontananza, una horda de almas salvajes del Rukongai, antorchas en mano, invadían la gran avenida que conducía directamente a la fortaleza. En apenas 5 minutos estarían frente a la muralla.

- ¡Ha llegado la hora, Kushiro nos necesita, así que, si tenemos que morir, moriremos. Pero nadie podrá decir que el pueblo de Kushiro claudicó ante el clan Shura!

La arenga de Atsutane, sin duda, enardeció a los defensores, que comenzaron a tensar la cuerda de sus arcos para dar la bienvenida a los invasores.

Sentí como el suelo vibraba. El griterío iba en aumento, y un miedo atroz comenzó a invadirme. Me arrepentí terriblemente de haberme involucrado en algo así. Cada pisada, cada temblor, cada uno de esos infernales sonidos me hacía estremecer. Sin embargo, súbitamente, el silencio se apoderó de la noche. Silencio que duró poco.

- ¡Ha llegado vuestro final, gusanos! – Gritó uno de los invasores. - ¡Deberíais rendiros si aún os queda algo de cordura!

- ¡Jamás! – Gritó Atsutane. – ¡Este será el escenario de vuestra muerte!

- ¿De nuestra muerte? – El líder de los invasores esbozó una amplia sonrisa, a lo cual siguió una profunda carcajada.

Alzó su brazo izquierda. Como si de una orden se tratara, los cerca de 1.500 soldados comenzaron a corear un mismo nombre.

- ¡Tsucgimoto! – Gritaron todos al unísono. La melodía, comenzó a repetirse sin descanso.

Escuchar ese nombre fue todo un revés para las esperanzas de los dos grandes líderes de la resistencia. Akaike y Atsutane lo conocían bien.

- No puede ser… – Masculló entre dientes Atsutane.

- Parece ser que los comanda… – Añadió Akaike.

- ¡El Lugarteniente del clan Shura! – Gritó conmocionado Arishima.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Kushiro en llamas III: Farewell, my frie

- ¡Ha llegado vuestro final, gusanos! – Gritó uno de los invasores. - ¡Deberíais rendiros si aún os queda algo de cordura!

- ¡Jamás! – Gritó Atsutane. – ¡Este será el escenario de vuestra muerte!

- ¿De nuestra muerte? – El líder de los invasores esbozó una amplia sonrisa, a lo cual siguió una profunda carcajada.

Alzó su brazo izquierda. Como si de una orden se tratara, los cerca de 1.500 soldados comenzaron a corear un mismo nombre.

- ¡Tsucgimoto! – Gritaron todos al unísono. La melodía, comenzó a repetirse sin descanso.

Escuchar ese nombre fue todo un revés para las esperanzas de los dos grandes líderes de la resistencia. Akaike y Atsutane lo conocían bien.

- No puede ser… – Masculló entre dientes Atsutane.

- Parece ser que los comanda… – Añadió Akaike.

- ¡El Lugarteniente del clan Shura! – Gritó conmocionado Arishima.

**AMISTAD 05 - Kushiro en llamas III: _Farewell, my friends_**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen Atsutane con el rostro desencajado_

Ya no había marcha atrás. Mis ojos alcanzaron a ver cómo las hordas enemigas vibraban ante la posible toma de la fortaleza. Y lo peor de todo ya no era que más de 1.500 soldados estuvieran sedientos de sangre, sino que los comandaba un ser superior.

- Tsucgimoto… – Masculló Akaike. – Uno de los guerreros más poderosos que jamás haya visto el Rukongai Norte. Las leyendas cuentan que del cinturón de su hakama cuelga una auténtica Zanpakutou.

- Pero son sólo leyendas. – Apunté. – Nadie ha durado lo suficiente en un combate contra él como para comprobarlo.

Mientras que los invasores proseguían con sus cánticos de guerra, los antiguos superior y subordinado de las fuerzas militares de Kushiro cruzaron sus miradas. Bastó con eso para que Akaike conociera las intenciones de Atsutane.

- Piensas usar de inmediato las _Genbaki_ (Bombas espirituales)¿verdad? – Señaló Akaike.

- Sí, es nuestra única opción. Al menos, es la única si queremos sorprenderles con algo.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de que no se lo esperan? – Inquirió Akaike. – A Tsucgimoto no se le escapan detalles como esos. Seguro que tienen preparado algo.

- Se lo esperen o no, es nuestra única opción para ganar tiempo.

Aparté mi mirada de Akaike, clavándola en el joven Josuke, que permanecía de pie en el foso, justo frente al gran portón de madera. Por su semblante, el miedo debía de estar embargándole. En el fondo, acababa de llegar al Rukongai. Por muy valiente que quiera parecer, nunca ha matado a nadie. Lo mejor era alejarlo de la batalla.

- ¡Josuke! – Gritó Atsutane. - ¡Ve a la Sala de Armas y tráeme el morral con el que cargué durante el trayecto en el bosque de Matsushima!

Pude observar cómo permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos. A fin de cuentas, no creo que nadie reparase en un detalle así cuando acabas de llegar a un lugar como el Rukongai.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Gritó.

Josuke penetró en la fortaleza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cansado que me encontraba. La falta de descanso estaba haciendo mella en mí. El griterío, hasta ese momento ensordecedor, pasó a un segundo plano. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido.

Me di media vuelta, clavando mis fatigadas pupilas en Kushiro. Ardía. Un sueño construido con ahínco por miles de personas durante años, se consumía pasto de las llamas, en una sola noche.

Esa nostalgia que me invadió durante unos segundos, desapareció. Y lo único que quedó fue todo un ejército dispuesto a masacrarnos.

La tristeza que había invadido mi corazón, se transformo en ira y rabia. Con decisión, alcancé una de la flechas de fibra vegetal que descansaban contra la muralla. Enarbolé mi arco, amortigüé la flecha sobre la cuerda, la tensé, y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de todos aquellos soldados locales que habían muerto defendiendo su ciudad.

- Por ellos… – Mascullé entre dientes.

Acto seguido, mis dedos soltaron el plumaje de la flecha. Ésta surcó el vasto espacio aéreo sin describir ningún tipo de parábola. Se limitó a silbar a medida que cortaba el viento.

En cuestión de segundos, alcanzó su objetivo: el muslo de un soldado invasor. El puntal metálico de la flecha se hundió en su carne, desgarrándola y alojándose junto al fémur.

El grito de dolor alcanzó a oírse por todo el campo de batalla. De inmediato, el soldado cayó al firme. Sangraba abundantemente, y ninguno de sus compañeros parecía socorrerle.

Todo aquello fue el acicate perfecto para que las hordas enemigas lanzaran el ataque definitivo sobre la fortaleza. Y así fue. Las primeras líneas de la formación rompieron filas, lanzándose en busca de la muralla.

La respuesta de Atsutane fue levantar su brazo derecho.

- ¡Soltad flechas! – Gritó a sus hombres.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los atacantes. La carrera desesperada de muchos de ellos se vio truncada por el impacto de los proyectiles. La sangre sobrevoló por encima del ejército invasor, mancillando la tierra de Kushiro.

Sin embargo, otros muchos lograron alcanzar la muralla y, con rápidos movimientos, lanzaron varios arpones en dirección al muro, quedándose anclados a éste. De ellos pendían cuerdas por las que los atacantes trataban de trepar.

Las hordas del clan Shura, aunque carecían de arqueros con los que derribar a los defensores, sí que contaban con otros útiles de asedio. Mientras que varios soldados cargaban rocas en un par de catapultas bastante rudimentarias; un nutrido grupo de algo más de 20 hombres sostenían un grueso ariete de madera que se aproximaba, inexorablemente, al gran portón de la fortaleza.

Muchos de los defensores soltaron sus arcos y se dedicaron a desprender los anclajes metálicos de los arpones. A medida que muchos soldados enemigos iban cayendo, las rocas lanzadas por las catapultas comenzaron a sobrevolar por encima de las cabezas de los soldados defensores.

El impacto contra la fortaleza provocó los primeros destrozos en la estructura. Mientras tanto, los arpones seguían apareciendo a lo largo de toda la muralla.

De repente, una inmensa mole pétrea, cuyo peso era superior al del resto de proyectiles enemigos, no logró superar la muralla. Impactó contra la misma, haciendo saltar por los aires a más de una decena de soldados defensores.

De ese modo, la zona izquierda de la muralla quedó incomunicada del resto. Fue el blanco de la mayoría de arpones, ya que se encontraba totalmente desguarnecida.

Atsutane no sólo se percató de eso, sino que, para más gravedad, esa zona quedaba comunicada con el foso a través de una larga escalinata. En definitiva, el lugar perfecto por el que invadir la fortaleza.

A eso se le unió el crujir de la madera del portón de la fortaleza. El ariete chocaba contra él una y otra vez. Los frentes eran demasiados, y los recursos defensivos insuficientes.

Mientras todo eso acontecía, la voz de Josuke llegó a oídos del Oficial de las fuerzas militares de Kushiro.

- ¡Atsutane!

Éste se giró de inmediato. Sin embargo, el rayo de esperanza que albergaba durante esos escasos segundos, se desvaneció por completo. Josuke sujetaba las telas que conformaban el morral, pero no había nada en ellas.

- ¿Pero qué…? – La desesperación invadió al bravo defensor.

- ¡El morral está vacío! – Gritó Josuke.

En ese preciso momento, las palabras de Akaike hicieron acto de presencia en la mente del Oficial.

_Flash Back _

- Y tened cuidado. – Advirtió el ex-Capitán. – Se rumorea que el método que emplea el clan Shura es infiltrar a alguien en el poblado que sufrirá el asedio para que lo corrompa desde dentro.

Todo el mundo cesó en sus comentarios, incluido el propio Atsutane, que miraba con admiración a su ex-Capitán.

- No os fiéis ni de vuestra propia sombra.

_Fin del Flash Back _

A todo ello se unió la visión de cómo el ejército invasor asediaba la muralla desde diferentes flancos.

- ¡Josuke, regresa de inmediato al interior de la fortaleza! – Grité. Lo último que quería era involucrarle aún más en todo esto.

- ¡Pero Atsutane, yo…!

- ¡No me repliques. Regresa de inmediato!

Josuke, no muy convencido, dio media vuelta y se refugió dentro del edificio. Una vez que esto sucedió, mi voz se propagó por toda la muralla.

- ¡Retirada al foso! – Grité. – ¡Desenvainad las espadas!

Mis palabras fueron órdenes para la totalidad de defensores en la muralla. Abandonaron sus arcos, y se lanzaron a la carrera escalinatas abajo para llegar al foso. Al mismo tiempo, los primeros invasores ya habían escalado hasta lo alto de la zona incomunicada.

Descendieron a través de la escalinata con velocidad y, sin ningún tipo de estrategia previa, se lanzaron contra nosotros. Ya no era momento de centrarse en mis compañeros. Si no me empezaba a preocupar por mí mismo, acabaría siendo asesinado por esas bestias con forma humana.

Por ello, comencé a balancear mi katana de madera con habilidad. Cercené el brazo derecho del primer contrincante que salió al paso. Lo aparté de mi camino y continué haciendo frente a todo aquel que se aproximaba.

La primera remesa de atacantes no salió bien parada. Apenas sufrimos un par de bajas. Pero fue en ese momento cuando noté la ausencia de Akaike. Lo busqué con la mirada por todo el foso, pero no lo encontré.

Fue el silbar de una flecha lo que me hizo despertar. Allí, en lo alto de la muralla, Akaike permanecía de pie, arco en mano, lanzando las últimas flechas que quedaban.

- ¡Capitán, rápido! – Grité. – ¡En cuestión de minutos habrán tomado el foso!

Vi cómo Akaike se giró, realizando un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Lanzó la flecha que ya tenía colocada sobre su arco, y se dio media vuelta, descendiendo rápidamente por la escalinata.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? – Inquirió Akaike a medida que descendía.

- Ya han tomado la muralla, y es cuestión de tiempo que el portón…

No pude acabar la frase. De improviso, el ariete que cargaban los invasores atravesó con fuerza el gran portón de la fortaleza. Un nuevo impacto más, y el boquete sería lo suficientemente grande como para que las fuerzas enemigas penetraran por ahí.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamé.

La mirada de Akaike parecía perdida. En cierto modo, los más de 50 hombres que aún nos manteníamos en pie guardábamos la misma esperanza. Ninguna. Todos se miraban entre sí, preocupados.

- ¡Retirémonos al interior de la fortaleza! – Gritó Akaike.

Todos giramos sobre nosotros mismos y comenzamos a ascender los pequeños escalones que conducían al interior de la fortaleza. Pero antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarla, el estruendo que se produjo detrás de nosotros fue ensordecedor.

La última embestida del ariete había tumbado por completo uno de los portones. La tierra vibró bajo nuestros pies fruto de dicha caída, y varios soldados resbalaron, cayendo por las escaleras.

Ahí se me planteó el gran debate. Ir a socorrerles, aún a riesgo de saber que si bajaba, no podría volver a subir; o regresar a la fortaleza y montar allí la última defensa. El resto de soldados se lanzó en ayuda de sus compañeros, al tiempo que las tropas enemigas penetraban en el foso y se lanzaban a por los defensores.

- No puedo dejarles morir sin hacer nada… – Mascullé entre dientes.

Con la mayor de las determinaciones en una situación así, corrí en ayuda de mi gente. Soldados, amigos que en tantas otras batallas me habían protegido.

Sin embargo, fue el brazo derecho de Akaike el que no me dejó avanzar.

- No lo hagas. – Afirmó Akaike sin ninguna esperanza. – Bajar ahí abajo es buscar la muerte. Ellos lo sabían, y no han dudado en bajar. – Akaike clavó sus desesperanzados ojos en mí. – Recuerda que tú y yo debemos proteger a alguien.

No supe qué decir. Me debatía entre mis sentimientos y el deber.

- Regresemos.

El ex-Capitán se dio la vuelta, enfilando la entrada a la fortaleza. Yo le seguí, pero antes de entrar, lancé una última mirada a mis soldados.

- Hasta más ver, amigos. – Susurré sin que nadie llegara a oírme.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Kushiro en llamas IV: El sacrificio

Sin embargo, fue el brazo derecho de Akaike el que no me dejó avanzar.

- No lo hagas. – Afirmó Akaike sin ninguna esperanza. – Bajar ahí abajo es buscar la muerte. Ellos lo sabían, y no han dudado en bajar. – Akaike clavó sus desesperanzados ojos en mí. – Recuerda que tú y yo debemos proteger a alguien.

No supe qué decir. Me debatía entre mis sentimientos y el deber.

- Regresemos.

El ex-Capitán se dio la vuelta, enfilando la entrada a la fortaleza. Yo le seguí, pero antes de entrar, lancé una última mirada a mis soldados.

- Hasta más ver, amigos. – Susurré sin que nadie llegara a oírme.

**AMISTAD 06 - Kushiro en llamas IV: El sacrificio**

_Página de portada, con el título del capítulo y una imagen de espaldas del ex-Capitán Akaike_

El silencio que gobernaba el recibidor de la fortaleza se quebró con la llegada, primero de Akaike y, posteriormente, de un Atsutane bañado en sangre. Sin duda, el combate había sido feroz ahí afuera.

Iba a preguntar por el desarrollo del mismo, pero las ideas me quedaron bastante claras sobre cuál era la actual situación al ver cómo ambos cogían cualquier objeto para crear una barricada frente a la puerta.

Mesas, sillas, antorchas metálicas atrancando las asideras… Cualquier objeto que pudiera ofrecer resistencia era bueno. Desmantelaron el recibidor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Akaike y Atsutane jadeaban fruto del esfuerzo.

- Hemos llegado al final. – Dijo costosamente el Oficial.

En ese instante, las puertas de la fortaleza crujieron por primera vez. Sin duda, la batalla en el exterior ya había terminado.

- Ya están aquí. – Afirmó con tristeza mi amigo.

Los tres permanecimos callados. Fue el momento para que nuestros pensamientos trataran de dar con una posible salida a todo aquello. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, todo eso me venía muy grande.

Cuando Atsutane me abandonó en el bosque, pensé que el conflicto del que me hablaba no era de estas dimensiones. No sé por qué, pero sé que tengo ciertas habilidades latentes para el combate, sin embargo, matar a una persona de buenas a primeras es superior a mí.

El constante crujir de la puerta de madera era como un reloj. Inexorablemente, estaba marcando la hora de nuestra derrota. La hora de la caída de Kushiro.

- Sólo nos queda una opción. – Atinó a decir Akaike.

Mi amigo y yo, totalmente desesperanzados, observamos la noble figura del ex-Capitán. Sin lugar a dudas, el rango que antaño ostentó no le venía grande, ni mucho menos.

- ¿Cuál? – Inquirió el Oficial.

- Marchad a la Sala del Trono, en el nivel inferior de la fortaleza.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Gritó Atsutane. – ¡No pienso abandonarte en una situación así!

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Atsutane cesó en sus réplicas. Las palabras de su Capitán le habían descolocado.

- El único atisbo de salvación en este momento es permanecer junto al gobernador. Con la ciudad en llamas y la victoria en su bolsillo, es más factible que Akamatsu pueda llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo de rendición con Tsucgimoto.

Si mal no recuerdo, es la primera vez que oía ese nombre. Akamatsu. Aún a riesgo de equivocarme, diría que ese era el nombre del gobernador de Kushiro.

- ¡Si es así, entonces yo también me quedaré contigo! – La determinación de Atsutane era plena.

El ex-Capitán, bastante sorprendido por la afirmación de su antiguo subordinado, se acercó a él, apoyando su áspera mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

- Atsutane… – Susurró entre dientes.

La confusión invadió a mi amigo.

- Lo siento. – Volvió a susurrar.

Tras esas palabras, mis ojos alcanzaron a ver cómo Akaike le propinaba un terrible puñetazo en la boca del estómago al Oficial, que cayó de rodillas al suelo entre jadeos. Le faltaba el aire.

Akaike clavó sus resignados ojos oscuros en mí, lo que me intimidó en cierto modo.

- Chaval, llévatelo a la Sala del Trono. – Alzó su brazo, señalando un pasillo que había justo al fondo de la estancia. – Atraviesa ese pasillo, desciende por las escaleras que hay al fondo, y busca la habitación más fastuosa que haya. Ahí estará el gobernador Akamatsu.

Mientras que el crujir de las puertas de la fortaleza se intensificaba, Akaike me ayudó a cargar con un Atsutane totalmente fuera de combate. Mantenía la consciencia, pero sus fuerzas le habían abandonado tras aquel impacto.

- ¡Corre! – Gritó el ex-Capitán.

Sin rechistar una sola de sus órdenes, encaré el acceso al pasillo. Pero, en ese momento, alcancé a oír la voz de Atsutane.

- ¿Por qué…? – Un golpe de tos interrumpió su parlamento.

Me detuve de inmediato. Sin embargo, Akaike ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara al Oficial.

- ¿Por qué regresaste a Kushiro después de tanto años? – Atinó a preguntar.

La respuesta de Akaike vino precedida de un profundo suspiro.

- Crecí en esta ciudad. Todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido aquí. – A medida que continuaba hablando, el vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba. – Sin embargo, hace ya tiempo, el gobernador Akamatsu me desterró. Los motivos no vienen al caso, pero lo cierto es que tuve que sobrevivir en el Rukongai como pude. – El ex-Capitán realizó una pequeña pausa. – Pero cuando tuve conocimiento de los planes del clan Shura, decidí regresar. Pero no te equivoques. Yo no regreso para proteger al gobernador, ni mucho menos.

Fue entonces cuando Akaike se giró, clavando su mirada en nosotros.

- ¡Volví para saldar cuentas con esta ciudad y con todos los que la habitan! – Tras exaltarse, Akaike se tranquilizó. – Huid, por favor.

Tras unos momentos de indecisión, reanudé mi carrera con Atsutane a cuestas. Sin embargo, el grito de éste fue ensordecedor.

- ¡Capitán!

El chillido se prolongó durante varios segundos para, posteriormente, ser ahogado en un mar de lágrimas. Mi amigo sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a su admirado Capitán.

Durante mi carrera, aproveché para reflexionar. Lo cierto es que, desde el primer momento, Akaike me pareció una persona demasiado fría y distante. Todos los soldados le admiraban y, sin embargo, él no dudó en ir sacrificándolos para ganar tiempo ante una posible defensa de la fortaleza.

Aunque es indudable que, pese a que la única defensa se hubiera centrado sobre la fortaleza, no hubieran conseguido contener al enemigo.

Y, sin duda, el último gesto del ex-Capitán le llena de grandeza. Pocas personas hubieran regresado ante una guerra de estas dimensiones sólo para dar su vida por el pueblo que le vio crecer. Su actitud le honra, y merece todos mis respetos.

Justo cuando alcancé las escaleras que Akaike me indicó, el ensordecedor sonido de las puertas de la fortaleza cayendo, inundó todos los corredores del edificio. El fin de Akaike estaba próximo, y de ello se lamentaba entre dientes Atsutane.

Apresuré mi carrera. Bajé a toda prisa, y busqué con desesperación el más mínimo rastro de fastuosidad. Fue entonces cuando vislumbré, al fondo, una puerta ornamentada a base de piedras preciosas. La alcancé, penetrando en la estancia.

Lo que vi al entrar me causó una gran sorpresa. Me detuve sin decir ni una sola palabra, y dejé que Atsutane recuperara la estabilidad. La sorpresa en él fue también mayúscula.

De pie junto a un marmóreo trono, permanecía el gobernador Akamatsu. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que, a sus pies, se abría en el suelo un gran compartimento oscuro.

- Bienvenidos, amigos. – Dijo el gobernador. – ¡No hay tiempo que perder, apresuraos!

- ¿Qué es eso, gobernador? – Inquirió desconcertado mi amigo.

- Un túnel horadado bajo la ciudad, que conduce directamente al bosque de Matsushima. – Dijo, señalando la abertura en el suelo. – Un mecanismo de huída al servicio del gobernador de la ciudad. Mecanismo que, ahora mismo, pongo a vuestra disposición.

Atsutane estaba noqueado por la revelación.

- De haberlo sabido… – Masculló entre dientes. – El Capitán Akaike hubiera salvado la vida…

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó el Akamatsu.

Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante el tono que empleó el gobernador.

- Jamás hubiera dejado que huyera de aquí. Él falló a Kushiro, y no hay nadie en este pueblo que merezca más ser consumido por el fuego del clan Shura.

La tensión se disparaba en la Sala del Trono. Atsutane prefirió no contradecir al gobernador, y se encaminó sumisamente hacia ese compartimento que nos conduciría hacia la salvación. Yo seguí sus pasos.

- ¿No nos acompaña, gobernador? – Preguntó totalmente desanimado Atsutane.

- No, mi sitio está aquí. Ya soy viejo, y quiero morir donde he crecido. – Nos propinó una mirada de esperanza. – Pero vosotros sois jóvenes. Debéis luchar y vengar al pueblo de Kushiro. Prometédmelo al menos, así podré descansar en paz.

Atsutane le dirigió una última mirada para, posteriormente, asentir con la cabeza.

- Te lo prometo, mi señor.

Tras ello, ambos descendimos por lo que parecía ser una escalera. Cuando alcanzamos el firme embarrado del túnel, la compuerta se cerró encima de nosotros.

La iluminación consistía en una serie de candelabros que se disponían a ambos lados. El camino torcía a la derecha, así que ambos nos lanzamos a la carrera.

* * *

Mientras, en la Sala del Trono, el gobernador cerró la compuerta del pasadizo. Posteriormente, se apresuró en cubrirla con una alfombra de terciopelo roja, y empujó el pesado trono hasta colocarlo encima.

El sonido de las pisadas de los soldados invasores se acrecentaba. Por ello, Akamatsu se apresuró en tomar asiento, para no parecer que tramaba algo.

Segundos más tarde y de un solo golpe, la puerta que daba acceso a la estancia se desplomó. Un incesante río de soldados salvajes tomó la estancia. Enarbolaban sus katanas de madera como medida de cautela ante un posible ataque que no acabó por consumarse.

Tras percatarse de ello, formaron filas. Se dispusieron en dos columnas, creando así un ancho pasillo.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Pero duró poco. Al fondo ya se oían las pisadas de una sola persona. Era un caminar cadencioso, tranquilo. Segundos más tarde, bajo el umbral de la puerta, apareció una extraña figura.

Su indumentaria era muy parecida a la de un Shinigami. Tanto su hakama como su kimono eran negros, y ambos quedaban sujetos a un cinto de color azul anudado a su cintura. Mientras que el hakama era de lo más normal, el kimono tan sólo le cubría la mitad izquierda del torso. Su fornido brazo derecho daba suficientes muestras del poder físico de ese sujeto.

Pero lo más llamativo de todo fue que su rostro quedaba totalmente oculto tras una máscara blanca. Máscara que esbozaba una sonrisa más que amenazante.

De manera pausada, sus pasos le llevaron a escasos centímetros de un gobernador que aún permanecía sentada. Se encontraba tranquilo, sabedor de que nada le sucedería, dado la toma de Kushiro ya era un hecho.

- Al fin nos conocemos, Lugarteniente. – Apuntó Akamatsu desafiante.

* * *

Media hora después, Atsutane y Josuke alcanzaron la salida del túnel. Ante ellos se levantó, imponente, el gran bosque de Matsushima.

El sol ya coronaba lo alto del cielo cuando Atsutane propinó una última mirada a su ciudad natal, envuelta aún en llamas.

Fue en ese momento cuando la fortaleza, horas antes asediada, saltó por los aires. La explosión fue descomunal, y provocó un pequeño temblor de tierra.

La imagen era dantesca. No sólo era el mar de llamas en que se había convertido el poblado, sino la densa nube de humo negruzco que la cubría.

La tristeza embargó al Oficial, haciéndole caer desconsolado al firme.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la cálida mano de Josuke. Desde que entraran en la fortaleza y hasta entonces, no había reparado en su presencia.

- Levanta, amigo. – Dijo Josuke.

Los ojos lacrimosos de Atsutane se clavaron en el joven. Josuke era ya todo lo que le quedaba.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
